


Language of Flowers, but make it gay!!

by witchy_caswell



Series: The Matthew-Smith family chaos! (With appearances by Carlos!) [5]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Because I can, Flowers, Help, I love them so much, Language of Flowers, M/M, Secret Admirer, The World Will Never Know, give Ashlyn a girlfriend 2021!, i did so much research for this, literally everyone knew before him, seb is oblivious, she deserves it, why is everything I write chaos??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_caswell/pseuds/witchy_caswell
Summary: Seb Matthew-Smith is known at East High, mainly for three things: playing Sharpay, his family’s business, and for being able to communicate with flowers. The last one has made him hear some strange requests.
Relationships: Ashlyn Caswell & Seb Matthew-Smith, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Series: The Matthew-Smith family chaos! (With appearances by Carlos!) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179695
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Language of Flowers, but make it gay!!

**Author's Note:**

> yall i dont even know anymore. BUT!! i must warn you, carlos says fuck a few times. so yeah..

Seb Matthew-Smith is known at East High, mainly for three things: playing Sharpay, his family’s business, and for being able to communicate with flowers. The last one has made him hear some strange requests.  
The first person who asked how to say something using flowers was Nini. She asked him how she could thank Kourtney for helping her.  
“Simple,” Seb was quick to answer, “Arborvitae, unchanging friendship, coreopsis, always cheerful, and edelweiss, courage, and devotion,”  
“Thank you!” Nini said. And the next day, she came up to Kourtney with three flowers and a card with their meanings. It went over perfectly.  
Next, Ricky asked how he could tell his mom that he needed some time to process everything that happened on opening night.  
A few weeks later, Ricky told him how the flowers went over with his mom. The small bouquet of white roses (I cannot), daisies (I love you dearly), cornflowers (be gentle with me), and aloe (affection and grief) apparently told his mom just what he needed to say.  
But the strangest request, so far, happened just earlier today.  
It came as a pretty big surprise. No one really expects to be asked such a weird question the second they walk into school.  
“Do you know how to say fuck you with flowers?” Carlos ran up besides Seb.  
The question definitely caught him off guard. He tried to coordinate a response, but when your crush asks you how to insult someone with flowers, it takes a while to formulate a coherent response.  
“For who?” he eventually decides on.  
“My cousin’s boyfriend dumped her and she wants to get back at him,” he explained, “I thought flowers were an ironic way for her to do so,”  
“I’ll have to check some of the meanings, but I’ll get back to you on that,” Seb smiled.  
And that’s how he found himself on the floor of his room, looking through his notebooks filled with different flowers and their meanings.  
“Butterfly weed,” he mutters, “Get out of my face,”  
“Sebby!” Georgie shouts from downstairs, “Someone’s here for you!”  
He dashes to his door. When it opens, it creaks quite a bit.  
“Hi,” Carlos waves from outside Seb’s room.  
“Hey?” Seb looks at the other boy, “Is everything ok?”  
“Perfect,” he shrugs, “I just wanted to give you this,” And Carlos hands Seb a small flower.  
“A daffodil?” he asks.  
“Yeah!” Carlos answers, starting to sink back towards the open door, “I saw it and thought you’d like it,”  
It wasn’t the gift that surprises Seb, but the meaning behind the flower. Daffodils usually mean new beginnings. Carlos couldn’t have possibly known that, right? He just saw a flower?  
The two of them stayed in Seb’s room and talked until Carlos has to leave. Seb sets the bright yellow flower in a vase on his desk.  
But that flower wasn’t the last.   
The next time he received a flower was at school after he and Carlos delivered the brightly colored bouquet to Carlos’ cousin. It was a small purple one that fell out Seb’s locker.  
“What does that one mean?” Carlos smiles at the flower.  
“Irises usually mean hope. But I have no clue where it came from,” Seb explains.  
Another thing slowly flutters to the floor. It’s a slip of pink paper with loopy handwriting on light blue ink.  
Seb picks up the note, careful to not drop the flower in the process. “It says it’s from a secret admirer and to look for more messages,”  
“Well then, keep your eyes out!” Carlos waves, running towards his class.  
For the whole rest of the day, Seb can’t focus on anything other than the flowers and who could be sending them.  
The only other person in the school who can understand flowers is Ashlyn, and she’s a raging lesbian. It could be someone close to her, but the real question is who?  
Flowers keep arriving in the most unexpected places. A bright pink chamomile flower in his STEM assignment, much to Mr. Mazzara’s confusion, a light blue tulip on his lunch table, and a red carnation on the piano in the storm shelter. The first meaning hope, the second means romance, and the third means affection. And each comes with a note, written on the same pink paper with the same blue ink.  
First, _Still can’t figure it out? Don’t worry. It’ll be obvious soon. _Second, _I hope you know I mean all of these from the bottom of my heart. _  
And third, the oddest one yet, _Meet me by Sharpay’s lockers after rehearsal. I’ll see you there. _  
_I hope whoever this is knows that they’re costing me rehearsal time. _Seb thinks, trying to focus on the music he needs to play. But rehearsal continues dragging on.  
And on.  
And on.  
Until Nini and Ricky get into another argument, causing the group to fall to ruins. And while all of that was happening, Seb didn’t notice when the choreographer slipped out of the room.  
“Are you going to the lockers?” Ashlyn asks as the only two left in the room continue packing up. Seb decided he trusted one person to keep this secret and his suspicions, and that was Ashlyn  
“I don’t really know,” he answers, folding the rest of his sheet music up.  
“And if it’s him?”  
“Then I will be very excited and will owe you five dollars,”  
“Exactly,”  
It’s definitely the longest the walk to Sharpay’s lockers has ever taken. Every twist seems to add another ten minutes to the trip.   
And then the bright pink comes into view. and with it, exactly who Ashlyn told Seb he’d see.  
“I didn’t think you’d actually come,” Carlos laughs, holding his hands behind his back.  
“Well,” Seb leans against the wall, “it was either this or spend the rest of my life wondering who gave me flowers,”  
Silence falls over the two of them. It’s not exactly quiet, everyone is running around in the usual after-school chaos, but the two of them stand together, watching everyone leave. Soon it’s just them in the hallway.  
“Why did you choose flowers?” Seb breaks the silence.  
But it returns quickly while Carlos runs over his words. “I thought it would be fun because you’re always helping us say things with flowers. And now I’m saying something to you,”  
They laugh, both of them avoiding what they want to say.  
“I also may or may not have had help from Georgie and Ashlyn,” Carlos adds on.  
“Of course you did,”  
Now, the rest of that conversation was very awkward and long, but they eventually got to the point where Seb _finally _asked Carlos on a date.  
And the flowers stopped. Until the opening night of the High School Musical.  
Two huge bouquets showed up, each with no cards  
And the whole show, everyone (totally not just Seb) couldn’t focus on the show.   
But it’s definitely the best night of his life. Playing Sharpay was a dream come true, and he got to have his friends beside him while living his dream.  
Still, the flowers were stuck in the back of his mind. _Who could have brought them? _  
He got his answer when Carlos was digging through the flowers and found two cards, one for Ashlyn from Big Red and the other for Seb.  
Carlos hands him the small pink card.  
“Do you like them?” he whispers.  
“They’re amazing,” Seb grins at him, “Just like you,”____________


End file.
